Eternamente
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el ser al que amabas ya no está a tu lado, cuando ya no te hará compañía, y cuando con sólo recordar los momentos que a su lado pasaste, lágrimas brotan de tus ojos? Ella se siente así. Pero aún lo ama y amará...Eternamente. [H&H]


Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de todo aquél que haya comprado derechos.

**" Eternamente "**

_Por: HHrldg.Black_

**Porque a pesar de lo que muchos digan, yo sí creo que algunas cosas pueden ser para siempre. _Eterno_.**

Te extraño, no sabes cuanto. Todo lo que he tenido que pasar...sola. Sin ti. No puedo asumir aún que te haz ido, no puedo asumir que no estaré a tu lado. Que no estarás presente y que no te volveré a ver. Que no podré volver a ver lo feliz que eras cuando montabas una escoba. Las sonrisas que me regalabas cuando estabas aquí, conmigo. No quise besarte antes, no quise...Por temor, temor a que nada volviera a ser como antes. Y Ahora me arrepiento, no haber aprovechado aquél tiempo contigo, quizás, sólo quizás las cosas hubiesen cambiado, si tú hubieras sabido cuánto yo te amaba en ese momento, cuanto te amé antes de eso, cuando te amo ahora y seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida. Porque lo que siento no es algo pasajero, y siempre estuve de acuerdo con aquello, y lo acepto, porque es imposible no quererte, no quererte después de haberte conocido como yo te conocía...

Conocía...

Cómo me cuesta hablar así, no sabes cuanto. Es tan triste, es una herida que guardaré para siempre, intentando sanarla con la fuente inmensa de recuerdo que tengo y seguiré conservando de los momentos que juntos pasamos. De cada momento que intenté controlarme cuando estábamos tan juntos, intentando descifrar el misterio que aquél loco maniático que quería destruirte guardaba junto a todos sus vasallos, cuantas veces quise besarte y no lo hice. Ahora te he perdido y no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo, no sé de dónde, sacar la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Sin ti. Eso es lo que ocurre, Tú no estás. No estás y ya nada puedo hacer. Leí, ya sabes que todo lo que hago ahora es eso, enfrascarme en los libros que tanto añoro, los que me hacen pensar en otra cosa y no en el presente en el cual vivo en este momento. En el presente que debo enfrentar desde que tú ya no estás. El presente que debo vivir por todos los demás y que ellos no saben que no puedo seguir. No sin ti. Aquella noche cuando me mirabas a la cara y con los ojos más verdes de lo habitual, cuando la oscuridad nos acompañaba, nos abrazaba y cuando creímos al sólo mirarnos que todo había quedado atrás, cuando las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos y también de los tuyos, porque sabíamos que todo aquello era una despedida y no queríamos asumirlo, ahora no lo acepto. No quería. No deseaba despedirme de ti. Sabías que todo acabaría allí. _Sigue_, me dijiste, una palabra llena de significados, de emociones que para realizarlo pasaría, _no me dejes_ te susurré con la voz quebrada, me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho antes y yo no quería dejarte. _Sigue_, repetiste, y yo no sabía qué hacer, no quería que te marcharas de mi lado, pronto acabaría y ambos lo sabíamos. _Te amo, Hermione_ susurraste con la voz cargada de sentimiento, que mi corazón se hizo trizas cuando cerraste los ojos, cuando comprendí que no los volverías a abrir. Grité, grité con tristeza, liberando el dolor que sentía, un inmenso e interminable dolor que se apoderaba de mí, que me consumía a cada milésima de segundo sin ti. Que me sigue consumiendo. Recordando tus verdes ojos, cuando reíamos, cuando lloramos aquella vez. Porque aún te quiero... Y pase lo que pase, año tras año, yo te seguiré amando, Harry Potter. Eternamente.

* * *

Hola gente, escuchando música me acabo de inspirar, dos canciones de tristeza que me llegaron al alma y lo quise liberar, espero que les guste. Admito que es un poco extraño, el final no es final, sino que es la continuación de lo que ella tendría que seguir enfrentando. Es triste y cruel, así lo veo yo, pero es así lo que me ha salido y no pienso cambiarlo. Me ha gustado y he intentado no llorar escribiéndolo, sobretodo por los flash que aparecieron en mi mente de Harry y Hermione durante la batalla final. Sinceramente, el fanfic es especial, y aunque no sé el por qué, me ha llegado. 

Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido, así que si tienen tiempo, dejen un review con su comentario, ya saben, presionen "go".

También, muchas gracias por los review que me siguen llegando de la historia "Tras la Amistad", enserio muchas gracias.

Espero que estén bien, se acerca fin de año, asique veré que puedo escribir para la fecha ;), Nos leemos.

HHrldg.Black.


End file.
